


100 to 450 real quick

by skj



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jake is bi, Wordcount: 100-500, jake's finances, not relevant but true, set before marriage and after moving in together, she's short, when i say she's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skj/pseuds/skj
Summary: When they move it together, Amy is real worried for Jake. His finances are her horror movie. So she helps him fix it.





	100 to 450 real quick

**Author's Note:**

> i am a Very Anxious Person and jake's finances always put me in a state. i mainly wrote this little thing for myself to mellow my gd brain out but it ended up being half-way decent so here you go.
> 
> so this is just a little drabble about amy helping jake sort out his finances.
> 
> KINDA like that scene in parks and rec where ben is straightening out andy and april.

“Oh my god, Jake, this is your credit score?” Amy said incredulously. Jake was in the market for a car, and Amy begged to help him prepare, since, y’know, Amy.  
“Yeah, one hundo!” he said with an expression that read pride, somehow.  
“Babe, you do know it’s out of 850, right?”  
“Oh my god, what?”  
“You need help.”

_________

And so it began. Amy and Jake took their next several days off going through his finances, his debts, and budgeting like crazy. They went through his receipts, his weekly spending, and his possessions to see what they could cut and where they could save. On an unrelated note, Amy initiated sex so much on those days that Jake kept thinking he should mess up his finances more often.

“Sell everything that is non-essential. Yes, Jake, that includes the massage chair.”

“Budget monthly for debts and savings first, then adjust your food budget around that if you can.”

A lot of it was not only saving money, but also getting him back on track from the weird habits he had.

“Lights go in a pile, darks go in a pile, whites go in a pile, and then underwear and socks—what is ON these?!”  
“You do not want to know. Mainly because I don’t know.”

“If you keep a cleaning schedule—please don’t give me that look, it seriously makes sense even if you’re not me—it’ll be less stressful, and you don’t have to do all the cleaning in one day.”

“Jake. Drink water.”

__________

After many months of this “training,” Jake’s parts of the apartment were regularly clean, his payments were on time, he had money going into savings and a 403(b), and his doctor said he was healthier than he had ever seen him (the doctor said 1 minute later that that really wasn’t saying much and he still needed to take strides to get on track, but this was a great step in the right direction).  
Amy got a call to her desk phone one day and picked up, “Sergeant Santiago speaking.”  
“God, Ames, you know I love that voice, but hold on just a second because I have to tell you something.”  
“Okay, what?”  
“So it has been about 8 months since we first started getting me back on track, right? Well, I got on one of those free credit score sites and guess what my credit score is! IT’S 450 ALREADY!”  
“Oh my god, Jake that’s amazing! That means we’re on track to getting it up to a good score within the next few years!”  
“What do you mean 450 isn’t good?”  
“Jake that’s still a terrible score.”  
“Oh, damn, really?”


End file.
